underneath the mistletoe
by snow crypt
Summary: and so, the holiday berry took another not-a-couple couple under its leaves. — natsu/lucy (WoFT Writing Challenge)


**UNDERNEATH THE MISTLETOE  
><strong>and so, the holiday berry took another not-a-couple couple under its leaves. — natsu/lucy

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY<strong> had never seen her guildmates so scared before.

All of them turned paper white, whispering quietly to each other, fear evident on their faces. It was so strange. A few seconds ago, the guild was loud and merry, even more because it was Christmas. But now, they looked terrified.

And what had caused this sudden change? Well, it was when the beautiful white-haired barmaid of Fairy Tail had walked to the stage, an evil sparkle in her eye. Despite knowing better, Lucy felt something uncomfortable stir up at the bottom of her chest- like something bad was going to happen.

"Lisanna," she nudged her friend, who she had been happily chatting with. If there was anyone who knew what Mirajane was up to, it would be her own sister, right? "What's up with everyone?"

Besides herself, Lisanna was also the only person who didn't seem to be scared of what was about to happen. Instead, her lips were curved into a smile, her eyes sparkling with what looked like excitement. She glanced at Lucy, and laughed quietly at her oblivious state. Lucy hadn't experienced a Christmas with Fairy Tail yet, so instead of replying, Lisanna turned her face towards the stage, urging her to do the same.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Mira greeted, which was responded to with complete silence. She didn't seem to notice. "As of Fairy Tail Christmas tradition," she started, causing the rest of the guild members to recoil in fear, "we'll have the annual Mistletoe Match!" Lucy frowned. _'Mistletoe Match? What is that?'_ She glanced back at Mira, who was more than happy to explain. Lucy hadn't known what this was because on Christmas, Natsu would always pull her out with what he claimed was a _hard_ mission, which was actually really easy, ending up with them spending Christmas alone together.

Sometimes she thought he did it on purpose.

Actually, she was pretty much 100% sure he did this on purpose.

But why?

Was it because of whatever this was? She hadn't seen Natsu in the guild all day.

Lucy looked at Mira, who happily continued talking. "Anyway, you are all familiar with the mechanics of this, but for anyone who hasn't," Mira purposely glanced at Lucy, "I'll explain. The Mistletoe Match is..."

As Mira explained the rules, Lucy paled considerably. _Oh Holy Mavis_... Mira grinned into the microphone. "You have three seconds before we start. Three... two... one!"

Lucy had never seen people run and scream so quickly in her life.

And that was, of course, including herself. "NATSU!"

* * *

><p>Natsu was thinking.<p>

Specifically, he was thinking of a plan to save Lucy.

He had known about Mira's game the whole time. It was a tradition, one that the she-devil had created to get her favorite couples together. The whole thing began after Lisanna came back from Edolas. He overheard Mira talking to Lisanna about how Gajeel and Levy made a cute couple, and the same with Juvia and Gray. She also added Romeo and Wendy. Bored, Natsu almost turned out when he heard three words come out of Mira's lips.

_Natsu and Lucy._

Even though it wasn't obvious, Natsu already knew about his feelings for the celestial spirit mage. He knew that he was in love with her. Or liked her, at least. So he listened closely. If they were plotting a way to get them all together, then he'd have to know what it was.

Natsu was right that she was plotting how to get them together, but he immediately frowned hearing her plan. It was near Christmas, so she thought of something called the _Mistletoe Match_. Apparently mistletoe was some berry that people had to kiss under, and it was the key to Mira's whole plan. Said plan was to put them around the guild in secret, and whenever two people went under, it would trigger runes that would keep them inside until they kissed. On the lips.

Mira said it was getting them together through jealousy. Bonus points if she got the couples she wanted together under the mistletoe. But Natsu didn't want that. He didn't want any other boy kiss Lucy (he had enough to handle with everyone who wanted to date her), and he wasn't prepared to kiss her himself. He had to make sure she liked him first.

So that's why, that Christmas, and the following Christmases, he forced Lucy to go on 'difficult' missions with him, so he, or Lucy, wouldn't have to go through that.

But this Christmas, he failed to save her.

Lucy wanted to spend Christmas with the guild today, so that's where she went. He planned to go with her, but at the last minute, he chose to think of a plan instead. Mira always got everyone to participate because she knew everyone's secrets (drunkenly told to the devious barmaid), but Natsu never got drunk- burning off the effects with his flames, so he was safe from her clutches. He got away with taking Lucy because if Natsu wasn't there, there was no point for Lucy to kiss anyone (and at least Mira's couple would be spending quality time together).

Natsu was interrupted from his thoughts when Happy burst into his tiny house. "NATSU!" He shouted. "They started the game... Lucy's inside..."

"WHAT?" Natsu almost shouted. This wasn't supposed to happen. Happy was supposed to get Lucy away with some excuse. But now that it started... things would just get more complicated. "Okay, change of plans. I'll sneak in and save Lucy before she kisses anyone." He prepared to leave when Happy stopped him.

"Natsu," he cried. "Wait! Mira updated the game! Since Gajeel got to escape before, she made Freed make runes around the guild! Nobody can escape unless they've kissed someone!"

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted, Mira got smarter everyday. She fixed it to make kissing only on the lips, only for the opposite sex, and she got this by flirting with Freed (who couldn't help but do anything for her).

What'll he do? What'll he do? He doesn't want anyone else to kiss her...

He groaned. There was only one thing to do.

"Happy, take me to the Fairy Tail guild. We're saving Lucy!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>Mira grinned evilly. Everything was working according to plan.<p>

She looked at the people stuck under her mistletoe. Gray was with Juvia (alike the last years), Gajeel was with Levy (who was trying to undo the runes like before), and even her minor ships were together. Romeo and Wendy, Alzack and Bisca (they're married but still), Evergreen and her brother... she smiled, before looking a bit at the rest. Jet and Droy, Wakaba and Carla, Cana and Gildarts, Erza and Master Makarov, her sister and Pantherlily. Mira frowned. She should make Freed release those.

The woman turned to Freed, who was sitting next to her. "Freed, can you release the runes on them?" She asked, pointing at the odd ones. Freed nodded and began undoing the runes... until they heard a commotion downstairs.

"WHERE'S LUCY?" The voice roared, running towards Mira, who, instead of feeling terrified, felt proud and excited.

"Welcome to Mistletoe Match," Mira grinned, ignoring Happy, who was calling for Carla. "I think the girl you're looking for is hiding inside the kitchen."

Natsu snarled and ran towards his mate. Multiple times he passed mistletoe with another, but Mira let him be. It was the first time Natsu and Lucy were in the game, and she wanted to make it count.

* * *

><p>Lucy was desperate. So that was exactly why she was under the mistletoe, preparing to summon a spirit. But which one? No girls, Gemini seemed to count for both, and most of her male spirits looked like actual animals. She scrunched up her nose. There was only one person left. She didn't want to... but at this point, did she have any choice? There was nobody in the guild that Lucy would want to kiss.<p>

Except...

No! Bad Lucy! Stop thinking about him! That salmon-haired boy who always saved her and protected her and slept in her bed and... no!

He doesn't like you. He won't kiss you. He's not even _here_. So there was only one option. One person left. "Gate of the Leo, I open th-"

"LUCY!" She suddenly heard a voice shout, and before Lucy could comprehend what was happening, a warm body tackled her down, as she vaguely recognized runes activate around her. "Are you safe? Are you okay?" He looked at her with an emotion she didn't understand. "Have you kissed anyone?"

What? Why would he care? Unless he... no! Stop thinking about it! It's never going to happen. "Uh, I'm fine Natsu, and I was lucky," she blushed a bit, "nobody kissed me."

"Oh," Natsu sighed, relief flooding through his veins, "good." At that moment, Lucy became aware of her position. Natsu was on top of her, only held up by his hands and knees. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Natsu became aware too, apparently. He suddenly stood up, pulling Lucy with him. As thankful as she was, Lucy froze a bit as she realized something. "Wait, Natsu, don't!"

As soon as he pulled them together, the rune got smaller. "What...?"

"Idiot!" Lucy screeched. "The rune gets thinner with just enough to fit the people inside! So when we were lying down, it gave space, but now that we're like this..." Lucy blushed, then muttered, "this wasn't how I planned to spend my Christmas."

Natsu smiled at her softly then played with her hair. She froze. "It isn't that bad a Christmas right? It could be worse... you could be stuck with some other boy in here."

Lucy smiled, hiding her blush by pressing her face against his shoulder. "You know," Lucy said, her voice muffled, "I'm really happy it's you. I think it'd be ten times worse if it were someone else. I was really... hoping that you'd come save me. Like you always do. And you did. Thanks Natsu..."

And that was it for him. Natsu couldn't help it anymore, being stuck in this small space with her, feeling _every_ curve of her body, her talking and saying all those words... Natsu couldn't help himself anymore.

He kissed her.

It was soft and tender, and before Lucy could respond, he pulled away. In a second, the runes disappeared too. But they barely noticed. "Natsu..." Lucy started, still dazed from the sudden kiss.

"Wait," he stopped her, holding her hands tightly. "I know... I know you regret this. You only like the pretty boys who are really smart and don't fight or eat like I do. I know you want a prince like in a fairy tale, and I'm just the grumpy old dragon who wants to keep you for himself. But I... I can't help the way I feel about you. I feel my heart beat fast when I think about you, and I always smile when you're around. I didn't get it first, but now I do." Natsu stared at Lucy, who was frozen in place. "I love you Luce. When Mira said I did, I thought she was just kidding around like she always does... but I think she's right. Igneel always said that I'll find my mate one day, and I'll love her and _only_ her forever... and I think that's you Lucy. No, I _know_ it's you. And I also know you don't return my feelings, and that this'll ruin our friendship, but..."

Lucy interrupted him, an undecipherable look on her face. "You're right Natsu... this ruined our friendship," she said, and he felt his heart break in two. He had expected that it would happen, but it still hurt. His heart burned, even though his magic was of the fire type. He let go of her hands, only to feel it jerked back.

"Lu... cy?" He asked, glancing back at the girl who held his hand tightly.

A tear escaped her eye as she looked at him. She held him, then put his hand on her heart. Natsu's eyes widened when he felt it beating as fast as his did whenever he saw Lucy. "You feel that Natsu?" She whispered, smiling softly. "That's my heart, and it's been telling me for years that it wanted you. It loves you. _I_ love you." Natsu felt his heart about to beat out of his chest. "This ruined our friendship, but not for the reasons you think. It's just that I..." She blushed, looking down a bit. "I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want to be your... be your... mate."

At that, Natsu couldn't stop himself anymore. He kissed her, and held her tightly in his arms. She smiled against him as he spun her around. He loved her. And she loved him.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Luce."

...

And so, our Christmas tale ends, with the two lovers who finally confessed their-

"YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE? LUCY'S MINE, SO KEEP YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF OF HER! SHE'S MY MATE AND SHE LOVES ME MORE THAN SHE LOVES ANY OF YOU, SO..."

"WE GET IT FLAMEBRAIN, NOBODY WAS INTERESTED IN HER ANYWAY!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY MATE ISN'T ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT, YOU DROOPY EYED BASTARD!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU FLAME RETARD!"

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT, DON'T!

"GRAY-SAMA, DON'T FIGHT ABOUT LOVE RIVAL!"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT JUVIA? HE INSULTED ME!"

"STOP TRYING TO TAKE GRAY-SAMA, HE IS JUVIA'S!"

"WAIT WHAT? JUVIA? JUVIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WAIT. JUVIA, DON'T!"

... well, it wouldn't be a complete Christmas in Fairy Tail without a fight, now would it?

* * *

><p> merry advanced christmas everyone! sorry about whatever... this is...  
> *sigh* natsu's ooc again. he's too romantic. i blame it on chickflicks.  
> this is for a contest and I went waay over the max word count. oops.  
> i'll prolly be disqualified so review to make me feel better? cx

— snow.

/ song for this one-shot: **ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU** by **MARIAH CAREY**


End file.
